Please don't
by sugA u-u
Summary: Parado de frente a aquella escalera, se obligó a sonreír como siempre. Aquella sonrisa completamente falsa y artificial, se había convertido en su fiel compañera durante aquellos años de dolor. Tal vez si, hubiese sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para confesarsele... Pero la realidad era muy distinta. Songfic. Advertencias: Yaoi Pareja: Kagami x Kuroko (Himuro)


Disclaimer: Ni Kuroko no Basket, ni Please don't de me pertenencen, todos sus derechos son reservados a sus respectivos autores

* * *

><p><span>Please don't<span>

Himuro colocaba su mano sobre la palanca de cambios, pasando de segunda a tercera, pisando levemente el acelerador. Mientras avanzaba, ahora más rápido, por aquella autopista desierta en medio de la noche no hacía más que mantener su vista enfocada en su camino. Este, era alumbrado únicamente por las diversas luces propias del auto. Esa sensación de malestar aun recorría su cuerpo desde que había, casi escapado, de aquella ceremonia. Por el espejo retrovisor, podía ver una silueta producto de su imaginación, al estrechar sus ojos y luego de acomodar su cabello pudo lograr reconocerlo. Era Kagami quien lo miraba haciendo diversas caras raras para molestarlo, como de pequeños, con esa sonrisa brillante capaz de derretir personas. Los recuerdos inundaron su mente por primera vez en la noche haciendo que volviera a volcar su vista en la ruta que seguía.

Dudaba sobre si encender el estéreo de su automóvil o dejar que esa atmósfera silenciosa continuara indagando en su memoria. Recordar le dolía, haciendo que su pecho se comprimiera, pero ese aire de masoquismo que lo seguía en cada etapa de su vida aún no desaparecía a sus 25 años de edad. Así que continuó en silencio, dejando que su imaginación lo tomase una vez más, haciendo que esa persona a quien consideraba un hermano volviera a aparecer ahora, en el asiento del acompañante.

_Nos sentamos uno junto al otro en el auto,_

_Pero no hay música_

_Yo siempre eh sostenido tu mano izquierda,_

_Pero ahora tú estás eligiendo sus labios._

Kagami hablaba sobre básquetbol y demás trivialidades con un Himuro, ambos sentados sobre la escalera que daba al living de la sala de estar que el pelirrojo compartía con su pareja. Hundido en sus pensamientos el pelinegro se preguntaba cuando sería el día en que Kagami madurase, sus rasgos, era lo único que había cambiado a lo largo de los años. Y es que Himuro sabía que su personalidad seguía intacta a como lo conoció cuando apenas ambos eran dos niños.

Al notar la mirada perdida del azabache, Kagami pellizco suavemente la mejilla de este ganando un quejido y una mirada de reprimenda por parte del pelinegro a su lado. Cuando Tatsuya se dispuso a vengarse de su amigo, este adivinando sus movimientos, se paró alejándose de él.

- ¿Qué sucede aquí? – reía Kuroko mientras entraba a escena.

Himuro tenía que admitir que los años de relación que Kagami había tenido con Kuroko, habían afectado de forma enorme la personalidad del más bajo de los tres, convirtiéndolo en una persona más alegre y expresiva conforme avanzaba el tiempo.

- Nada, - el azabache hablaba mientras dedicaba una sonrisa, falsa, a Kuroko – solo dile a este gorila que no pellizque tan fuerte mi mejilla – se quejó sobándose el lugar mencionado- la próxima no te escaparas – terminó mientras le dedicaba una pequeña mirada de rencor al pelirrojo el cual se mostraba divertido por la reacción.

Las risas, falsas y verdaderas, llenaron el ambiente cuando el pelirrojo atinó a esconderse detrás del peliceleste, abrazándolo por detrás y atrayéndolo contra sí mismo, utilizándolo como un escudo impenetrable que Himuro no podía atravesar.

_Sé lo que quieres decir, por favor, no lo digas_

_No sé por qué, no sé por qué_

_Quiero alargar cada minuto, cada segundo_

_Pero la carretera vacía se abalanza sobre mi_

Cada vez aquel auto se movía más y más rápido, y él continuaba con la mirada fija en aquella autopista vacía en la que se encontraba transitando. Aún el recuerdo de Kagami continuaba atormentándolo a su lado, en el asiento del acompañante, el cual estaba ahora más serió observando el camino delante de ellos.

Pero el azabache se encontraba perdido, y es que ¿Acaso lo único que podía hacer era hundirse en ese mar de recuerdos dolorosos?

Cada te amo ajeno inundaba su mente, apuñalaba a su corazón. Sentía que su cerebro se encontraba en un viaje hacia el pasado, ya que sus memorias eran tan frescas, tan palpables que podía sentir como esas viejas heridas volvían a abrirse una y otra vez.

_Después de dar vueltas y vueltas_

_Llego a su casa que es tan familiar y mis lágrimas caen _

_Después de pasar un largo día para encontrar este lugar_

_Me siento como si estuviera perdido_

No necesitaba tocar la puerta, él mismo tenía una copia de la llave de esa hermosa casa inmaculada y tan conocida de la que se encontraba fuera. Aun recordaba las palabras utilizadas por el pelirrojo cuando se la había regalado.

"Tú sabes que siempre serás bienvenido y lo sabes bien, en caso de emergencia quiero que la guardes, además, siempre estas por aquí… Kuroko está de acuerdo con que te de esta llave para que entres sin más, además eres mi hermano sé que la cuidarás."

Una sonrisa burlona se dibujó en su cara, esa parejita podía ser tan inocente en algunas ocasiones. Al introducir y, posteriormente, girar la llave pudo acceder a esa casa, cerró la puerta tras de sí mientras pensaba en donde se podrían encontrar las antiguas luz y sombra de Seirin.

- "Pocas veces me llaman de una forma tan urgente, si no hubiese sido porque la voz de Kuroko sonaba alegre hubiese creído que Kagami estaba en un coma por exceso de hamburguesas" – pensó bromeando para sí mientras avanzaba por la casa.

Observó la escalera que guiaba hacia el sótano de aquel hogar, el cual había sido refaccionado para que luciese como una acogedora sala de estar. El azabache sabía que, la extraña parejita solía pasar el día entero allí, así que se dirigió sin más. Agarrándose naturalmente con una de sus manos del barandal, descendió la escalera peldaño por peldaño hasta vislumbrar una escena que le dejó un sabor amargo en la boca.

Mordiéndose el labio y rodando sus ojos, intentó distraerse de aquello. No es que nunca hubiese visto a su hermano besándose con su sombra, sin embargo ver al pequeño peliceleste acorralando contra el sillón al pelirrojo, devorando sus labios en esa pose tan indecente a la hora de mostrar al público, era algo sumamente incómodo, pero que sobre todo dolía.

Antes de que el nudo, que ahora poseía en su garganta, lo poseyera por completo decidió respirar profundamente intentando, inútilmente relajarse. En absoluto silencio y sin llamar la atención se retiró del lugar momentáneamente dándose la vuelta sobre sus propios talones, volviendo a subir por la escalera.

Esto no le podía estar pasando, él debía controlarse. Se apoyó contra la pared más cercana y se dejó caer hasta quedar sentado en aquel frío piso de parquet. Quería golpear a aquel hombre, que había robado, de forma consiente a la persona de sus sueños, pero simplemente no podía. Fregó con sus manos su rostro, ahuyentando así cualquier pensamiento negativo y se preparó para volver a enfrentar aquella escena. Parado de frente a aquella escalera, se obligó a sonreír como siempre. Aquella sonrisa completamente falsa y artificial, se había convertido en su fiel compañera durante aquellos años de dolor. Conteniendo el aliento descendió de nuevo aquellos escalones, esta vez de una forma más sonora alertando a la pareja.

- Miren a quienes encontré aquí, si quieren me voy y los dejo solos tortolitos – al ver que ambos voltearon sus sonrojados rostros para verlo, el azabache se atrevió a guiñarles el ojo de manera provocativa.

_Por favor no, por favor no me abandones_

_No sé por qué, no sé por qué_

_Ni siquiera está lloviendo pero afuera de la ventana_

_Se nubla y torna oscuro prediciendo una separación_

Y fue así como a su mente llegó aquel momento exacto cuando, durante una tarde de primavera, su corazón se había terminado por destruir completamente. Paró el automóvil de forma seca sin prestarle mayor atención al peligro que aquello pudiese representar para su vida o la vida ajena de otro conductor igual de imprudente que él. Con las manos aún firmes sobre el volante, clavó sus uñas sobre la fina goma que recubría el artefacto.

Sus ojos llorosos reflejaban toda la tortura experimentada durante aquellos largos años. Sin embargo no podía hacer nada ahora, él nunca hubiese tenido aquella oportunidad. También se preguntaba el por qué aquella alucinación lo perseguía, manteniéndose a su lado ¿Tanto mal le había hecho a alguien como para merecerse aquella tortura por parte de su hermanito?

Pasó su mano derecha por su cara, fregando los ya agotados e irritados orbes que poseía. Miró por la ventana del automóvil y luego cerró los ojos, sentía como sus mejillas se iban mojando por finas gotas, similares a las de la lluvia, sin embargo al volver a abrirlos notó que eran sus lágrimas.

_Mnh ¿Dejarte ir? _

_Eso es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo_

_Me alejo dando media vuelta, _

_Al no ser capaz de verte dejarme_

- ¡Ya hablen! – Himuro estaba al borde del colapso nervioso, si el solo hecho de ver la complicidad que aquella pareja emanaba era suficiente para erizar, de forma negativa, los vellos de su cuerpo el estar siendo torturado por una falsa pelea entre risas de "dile tú, no tú" era el colmo para su aparente estabilidad emocional. - ¿Para qué me llamaron? – intento calmarse mentalmente mientras apoyaba sus codos sobre sus respectivas rodillas y su cabeza sobre la palma de su mano, observando tanto a Taiga como a Tetsuya desde otro ángulo.

Kuroko carraspeo, aparentando esa antigua seriedad que, durante sus años de educación secundaria y preparatoria, lo habían caracterizado. Kagami por el contrario respiró hondo. Ambos, como si se hubiese tratado de una coreografía armada elevaron sus manos dejando ver como una simple alianza dorada adornaba, grácilmente, su cuarto dedo.

- Eso significa que… - el pelinegro se sentía como si le hubiesen dejado caer, con cubeta y todo, un gran balde de agua fría sobre sí. Agradecía haberse encontrado sentado en esos momentos, porque si no se hubiera caído por la impresión causada en su ser por la noticia. Fue una apuñalada directo en el corazón que supo disimular con esa ya tan ensayada felicidad falsa. – ¡Felicidades! Ya era hora – sonrió ampliamente, y se levantó de su asiento dirigiéndose a los ahora prometidos, los abrazó a ambos, intentando transmitir un sentimiento inexistente en su ser.

Palabras de cumplido, preguntas sobre el cuándo y el cómo, y explicaciones varias conformaron un ambiente a simple vista agradable. Sin embargo, entre los allí presentes, se encontraba un corazón enteramente destrozado.

_Las lágrimas eventualmente caen y necesito limpiarlas ahora_

_No sé si debo usar el pañuelo que me diste_

_O tirarlo ahora a la basura_

_¿Por qué este temblor no desaparece?_

Con el puño de su traje se apresuró a limpiarse la cara, lo que menos le importaba era arruinar ese atuendo que se había comprado "especialmente" para aquella ocasión. Ignorando a las sombras producto de su imaginación abrió la maletera del asiento del acompañante de su coche y extrajo de ahí una foto.

La observó detenidamente, con sus dedos delineó el contorno de los cuerpos allí presentes. Himuro se encontraba sonriendo, colocando un brazo por sobre los hombros de Kagami, este, por el contrario, sujetaba fuertemente la cintura del peliceleste con su brazo derecho y rodeaba el cuello, de manera amistosa, del pelinegro con su brazo izquierdo. La cara del pelirrojo, de igual forma transmitía esa sensación de alegría absoluta que cualquier novio podía transmitir el día de su boda. Kuroko, por otro lado brindaba a la escena una sonrisa más disimulada que la de su amigo y pareja, sin embargo no por eso dejaba de ser radiante. La presencia de Kuroko en aquella imagen era débil a comparación de la de los otros dos hombres sin embargo no pasaba desapercibida por Tatsuya. En el fondo se podía apreciar la bella decoración de un altar ubicado en el centro de lo que parecía ser un hermoso jardín verde, pequeñas y bellas flores se podían observar decorando algún que otro arbusto ubicado a los lados.

Una evidente mueca de disgusto se dibujó en el rostro del pelinegro, sin medir las consecuencias y de un solo corte arrancó a Kuroko, de forma lisa de aquella imagen.

_Pretendo estar loco y aferrarme a ti, pero_

_Mi cuerpo no me escucha_

_Embriagado por tu aroma en el auto_

_No quiero despertarme jamás_

Himuro se encontraba recostado contra una pared al lado de un amplio ventanal. Podía observar, desde allí, como Kuroko recibía a los invitados por la entrada principal, mientras esperaba a que Kagami se dignara a descender las escaleras. Para la suerte de los futuros recién casados el día de su boda era precioso, sin ninguna nube que estropeara el hermoso cielo u alguna brisa fresca que amenazara con hacer enfermar a alguno de los invitados. Su vista se perdió en el hermoso parque donde se haría la ceremonia, el verde llenaba aquel lugar, haciendo que el blanco del altar resaltara de una forma notable. Debía ser fuerte, debía serlo para que Kagami y Kuroko fuesen felices aunque el terminase roto.

Un alarido lo distrajo de sus pensamientos, llamando su atención y dirigiéndola nuevamente a la entrada. No pudo evitar sonreír mientras veía como ese chico de melena rubia abrazaba melodramáticamente al peliceleste, como si ese compromiso se transformase en su funeral.

- Kurokochii – repetía una y otra vez mientras derramaba grandes lágrimas de cocodrilo, - ¡No puedo creer que este día haya llegado y que tú te cases con ese…!

- ¡Kise deja de hablar estupideces! – Kasamatsu, quien había llegado junto al modelo, golpeó con su puño de forma violenta la mejilla del rubio.

Kuroko solo se limitó a sonreír mientras palmeaba la espalda de Kise, Himuro por otro lado rio de forma baja ante aquella escena. Admiraba, a decir verdad, a aquel modelo ¿Cómo era posible que no tuviese miedo a decir de una forma tan libre lo que pensaba? ¿Acaso el único cobarde era él?

Taiga descendió momentos después por las escaleras, bufando mientras aun luchaba por anudar el nudo de su corbata.

- Tiger, no puedo creer que aún no sepas anudarte solo la corbata – se burló el pelinegro.

- ¡No me jodas!- respondió sobre saltado ya que se encontraba perdido en sus pensamientos, – no es algo que haga todo los días- agrego para mirar, apenado, a su hermano mayor.

- Déjame ayudarte – dijo entre risas mientras tomaba la corbata que Kagami tenía en su mano y la pasaba por el cuello ajeno, pero al hacerlo se encontró con el frio metálico de la cadena que siempre colgaba del cuello contrario y que llevaba como pendiente aquel anillo significativo para ambos. – Deberías sacártelo… - los ojos de Himuro se perdieron en aquel lazo que se había creado por ese anillo.

- ¿Eh por qué? – Kagami no entendía los motivos.

- Porque es difícil atar la corbata con una cadena de por medio – Tatsuya se tomó el lujo de desprender aquella cadena, y colocarla en uno de los bolsillos del traje blanco de Kagami. Luego de esto terminó de anudar la corbata.

- ¿Cómo me veo? - pregunto alegre dando una media vuelta.

- Hmm tal vez… ¿Cómo un novio?

- ¿En serio? No me digas – respondió de forma sarcástica.

Ambos rieron, y se encaminaron al recibidor a la par, donde aún se encontraba Kuroko saludando a los invitados que iban llegando.

_Por favor no (por favor), por favor no me abandones (por favor)_

_Regresa (regresa), regresa (regresa)_

_En el asiento vacío que dejaste _

_Sólo tu fría esencia permanece_

La ilusión de Kagami hacía bastante que había desaparecido de aquel auto. Ahora Himuro se encontraba solo con el mismo. Podía observar los dos trozos de fotos que habían quedado sobre sus manos. Ya podría pedir otra copia de aquella imagen a los recién casados, pero ahora necesitaba hacer aquello. De forma lenta, tomo el recorte donde solo se encontraba Kuroko y, de la misma manera, lo colocó sobre el segundo recorte, tapando poco a poco la imagen de Kagami.

Mordió su labio, lo sabía, siempre lo supo, pero no había querido aceptarlo. Él se había enamorado del peliceleste, pero nunca había sido lo suficientemente fuerte, y valiente, para acercársele de la misma forma en la que Taiga lo había hecho. La imagen del pelirrojo vivía atormentándolo ya que, sentía la culpa de estar fantaseando con el amor de la vida de su pequeño hermano. Ese lazo que ambos habían creado desde pequeños fue lo que lo había reprimido por todos esos años. Y ahora fue cuando se dio cuenta de que él había perdido su oportunidad, hacía mucho tiempo, de ser algo más para Kuroko que un amigo, y eso lo angustiaba.

Tal vez si, durante aquellos años de preparatoria él hubiese sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para confesársele y besarlo, durante aquella época donde Kagami se encontraba confundido sobre sus verdaderos sentimientos, la historia hubiese sido completamente diferente. Tal vez, ahora él estaría abrazando a Kuroko, besándolo, declarándole todo su eterno amor. Tal vez, esa ceremonia hubiese pertenecido a ellos dos. Tal vez, el que hubiese ocupado su lugar actual en aquel auto hubiese sido Kagami. Aunque sabía que él, en el actual lugar de Kagami, si se daría cuenta de las segundas intenciones de su hermano y de la falsa felicidad en su rostro.

Pero la realidad era muy distinta a aquel mundo ficticio que se había creado en su mente. Él había sido un cobarde que solo había abrazado y consolado al más pequeño entre sus brazos, intentando disimular esos desenfrenados latidos que su joven corazón daban en aquella situación. Perdiendo la pequeña oportunidad que la vida le había otorgado.

_Por favor no, por favor no me abandones_

_Regresa (regresa ), regresa (regresa)_

_Voy a aferrarme a la esencia restante que permanece_

_Así que ven otra vez a este lugar._

Himuro suspiró, por decimoquinta vez mientras seguía apoyado sobre los barandales de aquel balcón, observando el amplio cielo nocturno que se había presentado ante él hacía unas horas. La ceremonia había sido todo un éxito, sin mayores percances, y la hora de la fiesta había llegado poco después. A decir verdad se encontraba deprimido, con la mirada perdida en algún punto del paisaje a sus pies, y fue en aquel momento cuando un escalofríos recordó su espalda.

- Linda vista… ¿No?- Kuroko Tetsuya a pesar de los años aún no perdía esa débil presencia fantasmagórica capas de asustar a varios.

- ¡Ah! Eh… si – respondió luego de calmarse un poco.

Kuroko apoyo sus brazos sobre la baranda que lo separaba del límite del balcón, recostándose levemente sobre aquellos, adoptando una posición similar a la de Himuro.

- ¿Sabes? – Comenzó a decir Kuroko mientras su mirada se perdía en algún punto del cielo, – en la fiesta faltas tú – desvió su mirada, observando ahora el rostro del mayor, el cual se encontraba, desde su perspectiva tapado por el cabello negro azabache que poseía.

- No te preocupes, en un rato iré – intentó sonar alegré, agradecía que su voz no flaqueara en momentos como ese.

El peliceleste no se veía muy convencido por aquella respuesta por lo que se limitó a girarse sobre sus pies, sentándose levemente sobre el barandal, aún con la mirada fija en Tatsuya.

- Creo que nunca te di las gracias – habló calmado, ignorando la respuesta anterior.

- ¿De qué? – interrogó mientras acomodaba con su mano su cabello, mirando al más bajo detenidamente.

- De no ser por tu presencia en aquella época yo seguramente me hubiese distanciado de Kagami, y nada de esto hubiese pasado, - realizó una pequeña pausa y lo observó – siempre me apoyaste y me dijiste que todo resultaría bien a decir verdad por esos días pensé que tu… - fue interrumpido antes de terminar su oración.

- Yo solo hice lo que tenía que hacer – no quería escuchar más palabras de esa boca que lo tentaba en cada momento. Agarró la cara del más bajo entre sus manos, por puro impulso. El pelinegro lo observaba mientras un signo de interrogación se dibujaba perfectamente en las expresiones de Kuroko. Los orbes negros chocaban contra los celestes. Y finalmente, acercó su cara a la ajena dándole un simple beso en la mejilla. – Y siempre lo seguiré haciendo, porque soy tu amigo y el hermano de Taiga ¿No?

Tetsuya asintió levemente con su cabeza y tomó la mano de Himuro guiándolo para donde se encontraba la fiesta.

Momentos después, Himuro se retiró del lugar, alegando un gran dolor de estómago provocado por la ingesta de algún alimento. Aquel era real, pero era causado en realidad, por los nervios y sentimientos cruzados que había tenido durante aquel día. Y el solo ver, como la parejita se había puesto melosa unos minutos antes había sido la gota que colmó el vaso. Se disculpó, entonces, con los novios los cuales lo observaban preocupados y se retiró momentos después en su auto, depositando en el maletero del mismo una copia de la instantánea que se habían tomado los tres juntos en el altar de bodas.

* * *

><p>Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y lo lamento si el fic es salió un poco de curso en la última parte, intenté hacerlo lo más apegado posible con la canción sin embargo la última escena quería ponerla uu(?

Este fic esta dedicado a una personilla en especial que me lo pidió, espero sinceramente que te halla gustado **Sayuki Yukimura** (inserten corazón gay aquí) (?

Sin más que decir dejen sus comentarios, por favor, ¡siempre son bienvenidos!


End file.
